Winning Her Back
by ImpossiblyInsane
Summary: After being on a mission for two years, the Elrics and Roy Mustang return to Central to their friends and loved ones. But what if its different? Who are these mysterious newcomers? Read to find out.


'Lt. Riza Hawkeye,

Don't follow me. This is my journey. I need to help the Elric brothers as much as I can. We will not be returning until Alphonse gets his body back. If you trust me then you won't try to find us. I don't want to lose you. I promise to return to you. If I don't then pigs have flown across the sky.

Sincerely,

Col. Roy Mustang

This was the note that Roy sent to Riza Hawkeye right before he left to help the Elric brothers return to their original bodies. She didn't hear from them until about two years later. By then a lot had changed. Winry Rockbell had come to live with Riza in Central because she decided to get a job there so she could be closer to the Elrics when they returned.

~In Central~

-Riza's PoV-

'Another boring day of work. Thank God Winry is shopping right now so we can have a normal meal instead of take out. I swear, we haven't had a decent meal in ages because we're both so busy with work. -sigh- I miss Roy and the boys. I wonder what they're up to right now.' If only I knew then that my question was about to be answered.

I walked into the apartment that Winry and I shared to find the three people I missed most. Ed, Al, and Roy were standing in the middle of my living room, well actually, Roy was lying underneath Black Hayate, laughing. Al also had his body back. It was nice to see them all getting along. I was pretty pissed though. How the hell did they get into my apartment? I cocked my gun and they all looked up and smiled nervously. They were thinking the same thing. 'Same old Riza. Always has a gun on her.' Roy pushed Buraha off and jumped up. We all just stood there staring at each other for ten minutes until Winry showed up.

"Riza! I'm home!" Winry said from the kitchen. "Winry, I think you might want to come out here. I found two lost dogs and a kitten." I yelled back. The boys fell when I called them animals. Winry came into the living room and yelped. Ed and Al smiled at her. "Hey, Ri. I think I'll take one of the dogs and the cat off of your hands. I'll take them for a walk." Winry said and pulled the Elrics out of the room. I turned back to Roy and he smiled but it was immediately wiped off his face when I glared. "Its good to be back, Riza. Is Winry living with you now?" He asked.

I looked at him incredulously. "That's all you can say? You've been gone for two years! Don't you think I deserve an explanation?! You just up and left! You never called or wrote me letters telling me how it was going!" I yelled and started crying. Roy looked guilty and walked over to me. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Shhh.. Riza.. I'm sorry.." I pulled away and glared at him, "Sorry doesn't cut it. You left. You sent me a note. Just a fucking note. Did you ever think how worried I was? Thinking maybe, you'd never make it back? Yeah, sure, you promised you would but how could I have known?!" Roy looked as if I had slapped him across the face. "I.. Riza.. Let me make it up to you.. How about I take you out to dinner and then a play?" I laughed, " You're too late, Roy-boy. I've got a date. And she'll be picking me up at 8:00."

"_**S-she**_..?"

"Yes, Roy. She. As in, a _**girl**_."

"You're a lesbian?!"

"No. I'm bisexual, you dolt. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

-Meanwhile on that walk-

As soon as Ed, Al, and Winry left the apartment Winry pulled out her wrench and glared at them, "I suggest one of you idiots explains why the hell you left for two fucking years and didn't even call. Now. Unless you'd like to get hit by a wrench, that is." Alphonse gulped and started stammering, "W-well, y-you see.. U-uhm.. We're sorry, Winry! Don't hit us! Please!"

"Only if Edward gets on his knees and begs for my forgiveness."

"What?! Why should I?"

"Brother, just do it!"

"I don't wanna."

"I'm giving you five seconds, Ed."

"Not gonna do it."

"One."

"Nope."

"Two."

"No way."

"Three."

"Not gonna happen, Winry!"

"Four."

"No."

"Fi-"

"Okay, okay, okay! Winry, please please please forgive me. I'm begging you!"

Winry smirked, "Fine, I forgive you, Ed. Just.. Don't ever do it again." And on that note Winry hugged both of them. About an hour later, Winry glanced at her watch and cursed. "Whats wrong, Win?" Ed asked. "I have to get back to the apartment. I promised Riza I'd help her get ready for her date with Jess." Alphonse smiled a bit, " So Miss Hawkeye finally decided to start dating? That's great! But, who's Jess..?"

Winry laughed, "Jess is Riza's girlfriend. Who else would she be?"

"_G-girlfriend_..? As in.. _Hawkeye_ is dating a _girl_..?"

"Yes, Ed. That's right."

"Well, I'm happy for her. Miss Hawkeye deserves someone and since Colonel Mustang couldn't see that she loved him, its good she has this Jess lady."

"You're right, Al. Hawkeye does deserve someone. Especially someone better than that good for nothing Colonel."

With that, Al, Ed, and Winry returned to the apartment to find Roy sitting on the couch looking sullen. Winry didn't even stop to see what was wrong and ran into Riza's room. " Is something wrong, Colonel Mustang?" Al asked. Roy looked up at Alphonse and sighed, " Yeah, there is. I was too late. Hawkeye has a girlfriend now."

Ed sighed and looked at the Colonel with surprise evident on his face, "You're giving up? So easily? Are you effing kidding me? Get your lazy useless ass in there and WIN HER BACK!" And with that Roy ran inside to get Riza back.

**A/N: Welp that's the end of chapter one! :D Bet you didn't expect Riza being Bi or Ed telling Roy to get Riza back. Aren't I eeeeevil? Nah, not really aha. Well, rate. Review. Message me. I don't care what you do personally just don't stop reading xD Sorry if it sucked. If it DID suck then you have my permission to stop reading, kay? ^..^**


End file.
